Hotarunokami moving heavens
by hikaru442
Summary: An orphan finds a family that lives on a isle called "rhapsody" whichs is actually is giant flying transport for wounded angels to get back to heaven.The shinigami has broken free of his prison and is plotting to destroy the "rhapsody".


Hotaru-no-kami~ Moving heavens

Episode I: rhapsody

"_a young orphan boy named Hotaru Ikumasei finds a family that lives on a isle called "Rhapsody", a isle which is actually a giant flying ship which transports angels to heaven and back. The new family consisting of Hotaru's sister mei-chan, his father oto-sama, and his brother kyuhei-san, he tries to find his place on the isle only to find out that his is a shikaitsu-kami, a weather god and the "Rhapsody" was actually his father's ship. Now, Hotaru must take responsibility, to get all the angels back to heaven before the Shinigami destroys it."_

"**Whats the name of this place again, Its beautiful." Hotaru says staring into the horizon. " Its called Rhapsody- the flying ship isle, it was made to carry injured angels, angels that have have lost their wings in a sense." Hotaru's sister mei-chan answered back. Hotaru was a scrawny 17 Year old with jet black slightly spiky hair. His aqua blue eyes seem to light up when light hits them at a perfect angle. His innocence is often matched by his dimly burning personality. Mei-chan, a seemingly shy and quiet girl, with dark brown hair, that falls to her waist. Her eyes were a lively green, and she had a smile warm enough to **

**Melt the coldest ice on a Persons heart.**

**The night had fallen rather quickly, because Mei-chan and Hotaru were out buying clothes with little success. " what do you think of it Hotaru…is…is it good looking to you." Mei-chan fumbled nervously. " Its fine mei-chan." Hotaru replied. It was a blue striped shirt with a heavy collar. " i..i…thought you might need something for the cold season here." Mei-chan said still fumbling on her words. " thank you, we'd better get back home now, its getting pretty late." Hotaru instructed. " yes." Mei-chan replied.**

**Hotaru and Mei-chan arrive at their house to be confronted by their little brother kyuhei-san. " What are you dull people doing home so late!" kyuhei-san said and burst into laughter. " we were out shopping for clothes for…for Hotaru…" Mei-chan said nervously. " or maybe you were out kissing!" Kyuhei said and continued laughing. Mei-chan began to blush and turn red.**

**Koiijisame-san, a close friend of mei-chan's who has known her since both their families moved to rhapsody 9 years ago, hit kyuhei-san with a book. "you shouldn't tease your older sister." He said calmly.**

**The night continued on with Hotaru eating some of mei-chan's cooking (some peach cakes) and reading a book on mythology, kyuhei-san was watching tv, koiijiisame-san was also eating peach cakes, and oto-sama was out on the porch drinking sake (rice wine) and going through his album of pictures of when his wife alun-chan was alive.**

"**Hotaru-kun." Mei-chan called. " Yes mei-chan?" Hotaru answered back. " whats it like being a shikaitsu-kami?" Mei-chan asked. " is it fun?" Mei-chan continued.**

" **Fun……uhhhh…i…guess it could be fun.." Hotaru said nervously. " COOL!!! COULD YOU MAKE IT SNOW!?!" Kyuhei-san yelled excitedly. " No…, I don't think I could do anything like that." Hotaru said nervously. "Then…, what exactly can you do shikaitsu-kami?" Koiijiisame-san asked while pushing his hair out of his eyes. " I don't think I can do much of anything ( please don't call me that.)" Hotaru responded. "Maybe your just an immortal." Koiijisame-san replied softly.**

**That night Hotaru saw a small light outside his window. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked intently at the light and then it disappeared, as if it was never there.**

**2010**

**-hikaru442**

**Note from the author: If most of you haven't noticed, the main character "Hotaru" doesn't get an honorific in his name unless it's a dialogue between mei-chan and him because of flat out laziness. I just don't feel like typing "Hotaru-san" over and over. The only reason I typed everyone else's name with an honorific is because I already started using honorifics with their names during character conception, so poor Hotaru doesn't get an honorific in his name.**

**-hikaru442**

**Next episode: lost light- welcome to the realm of the weather gods.**


End file.
